Team DNA
Overview Team DNA is a strange team, it is comprised of Memphis and his brother Matthias and sister Destiney. Together they are becoming a household name when it comes to completing missions and their mastery of unusual but powerful techniques. Teammates Memphis the Light: He is the eldest of the group. He formed the group in the effort to become more tight nit with his new found family and as such takes the role as the leader of the team. He uses the Brilliant Chaos Skill Set and also has a mastery of being able to come up with multiple formulas in battle plans and is able to execute them all in a quick second. He also has a high degree mastery over his OverDrive and trains people he finds that have it as well. He loves his younger siblings with all of his heart and if you mess with them you will have to awnser to him first. Matthias the Shining Darkness:The 2nd youngest person in the group. Created by Darkrai for unknown reasons. He is the comical relief in the group and knows how to cheer everyone up. He is always being funny and his favorite food is cookies. Destiney the Hedgehog: The youngest just by a bit, Destiney became part of the group Memphis formed after she discovered that they were her two older brothers. She is a Chaos user, and a powerfull one at that, not to mention she rely's on it with her life, literally! Destiney is also a trouble maker for herself, because she loves to tease people who cause havoc. Alignment Good Specialty They specialize in multiple fields due to the fact that they are all well balanced. Memphis the Light Weapons: Hand to hand, Brilliant powers Ranking: Leader Special powers: Brilliant Chaos Skill Set, OverDrive Type: Speed, Flight (Power added in OverDrive) Destiney the Hedgehog: Weapons: Combat, Chaos Powers Ranking: 2nd in Command Special powers: Rare Chaos Attacks Type: Speed and Flight Matthias the Shining Darkness: Weapons:Hand to hand, Shining powers plus Chaos powers Ranking:comical reliaf and 3rd in command Special powers:Shining set(look on his page),Overdrive. Type:Speed,power Trivia *Out of all the teammates Memphis is the only one who does not have Mephiles genes in him due to him being a seperate being. *Matthias is the only teammate who has both Memphis' and Mephiles' DNA while Destiney only has Shadow and Mephiles. *This team is a rare team only comprised of brothers and sister. *If an opponent was to harm a teammate badly in battle the have a 90% chance of having to deal with either Chaos Memphis, Mordrid the Dark Sun, or Soulless fate, A 70% chance of dealing with two of them like that and a 40% chance of dealing with all three. *Memphis the Light is a carrier of the GX Gene, allowing him to go into OverDrive Mode. It is unknown but highly likely that his brother and sister carrier it as well since they all share similar genes. Gallery Category:Team Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hero Groups Category:Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations